


你闻起来一股狗味儿

by heiyumantou



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cat Dean, Cat Jensen, Dog Jared, Dog Sam, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyumantou/pseuds/heiyumantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>奶喵Jenny&Dean，金毛Jared&Sammy，OOC……笛子SPN宠物店漫本G文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你闻起来一股狗味儿

Title：你闻起来一股狗味儿  
Author：馒头君  
Pairings：J2SD  
Rating：奶喵Jenny&Dean，金毛Jared&Sammy，OOC……祝笛子本子大卖！！！

午后很暖很柔和的阳光照在毛发上很舒服，Jenny把自己蜷成一个毛球趴在自己的小窝里惬意得眼睛都眯了起来，弓着身子伸了伸后腿，打了个响亮的奶嗝。  
Jenny一直都很怕冷，大概因为他是一只不足三个月大的猫咪的缘故，怕冷是情理之中的，所以他的小窝里有宠物店店主特地为他准备毛毯。不过他的小窝里不止他一只猫，他有个孪生兄弟，叫丁丁——据说这个名字来源于宠物店里一只很能吃的小仓鼠名字的谐音，Jenny觉得这个名字有点蠢，但是他的兄弟丁丁倒是不这么觉得，依然挂着刻有名字的猫铃铛精力充沛地满宠物店乱跑，寻找可以啃的奶瓶。  
丁丁的毛色比Jenny要深一点，质地也偏硬，所以Jenny常常很羡慕丁丁一身刺刺的深金色皮毛，自己茸茸的暗金色皮毛总是软趴趴的一层，根本没有丁丁的帅气……而且他也没有丁丁那么活泼招人喜欢，想到这里他把身体蜷得更紧了点，用一双明亮的绿眼睛看着活蹦乱跳的丁丁和一支空奶瓶打得火热。  
丁丁的小爪子用力一踢奶瓶，奶瓶向前骨碌着，丁丁锲而不舍地跟上去，再踢，奶瓶再骨碌……Jenny看得有点困了，眼皮直打架的他迷迷糊糊间听到了丁丁脖子上铃铛清脆的响声渐渐远去，又惊慌地“喵呜”了一声便没了任何动静。  
Jenny忙抬起头望向丁丁玩闹的地方，发现丁丁不见了，店门开了一条缝，顺着门缝看过去还能看到奶瓶的碎片在那里闪闪发光，碎片的尖端上似乎带着血迹。  
Jenny蹭地一下从窝里跳了出去，咽了咽口水，踩着不安的步伐走向那个门缝，发现门缝恰好能挤进一只他和丁丁这样体型的猫咪。他有点害怕，但是丁丁不见了这个事实更让他害怕，所以他鼓起勇气踏了出去，但刚踏出门他就石化在了原地。  
这这这，这是什么怪物！  
那么大只！还有那么长那么多的毛！  
天呐不能让他发现我！Jenny警觉地盯着侧躺在地上睡得直打呼噜的长毛怪物飞快地向后退，刚转过身想拔腿往回跑时结结实实地撞在另一个又硬又温热的身体上……Jenny晕乎乎地仰起头定睛一看，吓得全身毛都炸了起来。  
又一只长毛怪物！嘴里还叼着一只小毛球！  
……等等，那只小毛球看起来有点眼熟……  
哦我的天，那是丁丁！丁丁要被长毛怪吃掉了！  
Jenny一下子勇敢了起来，他后腿一蹬想跳到长毛怪背上，但无奈后肢力量有限，他只能伸出不怎么锋利小爪子扒住大怪物那厚厚的浅棕色长毛，用尽可能凶狠的怒吼声警告着对方。  
不许吃掉丁丁！把它吐出来！  
可惜Jenny的怒吼在大怪物听来只是一串软绵绵的喵喵声，长毛怪甩了甩毛，Jenny小小的身体便划出一条抛物线摔了出去，还没等Jenny回过神便伴随着一声凄厉的惨叫砸进了一大团温暖柔软的毛里。  
嗷呜！  
Jared从来没想过自己会被这种方式吵醒……不知道是什么东西一下子砸到了他的肚皮上，疼得他差点把早饭吐出来。他尖叫着从地上跳起来，摔得七荤八素的Jenny便从他的毛里滚了出来。  
What the hell……Oh，kitty！  
Jared显然被那个晕晕乎乎地趴在他肚子下面的小毛球吸引去了注意力……哦，看那暗金色的皮毛好看极了，又尖又小巧的薄耳朵可爱极了，迷迷糊糊努力睁大的绿色圆眼睛更是漂亮极了！怎么会有这么可爱的小家伙！Jared抑制不住内心的激动，尾巴欢快地摇了起来，同时做出了一件所有的狗狗都愿意做的事情——他伸出湿漉漉的粉舌头快乐地舔上了Jenny小小的身体，天呐这个小毛球真是太可爱了，他要让毛球全身上下都是他的味道！  
Jenny被Jared劈头盖脸一阵狂舔弄得全身无力，只能瘫软在地上喵喵叫，喊丁丁，丁丁来救我，大怪物你不要吃掉我和丁丁……  
咦，我们不是大怪物，我们是金毛，是犬类的一种。叼着丁丁的那只大怪物把丁丁放在地上，耐心地对软倒在地上的Jenny解释着，你兄弟的爪子被奶瓶碎片上扎伤了，我正要带他去找你们的主人。  
我们是你们的邻居，我叫Jared，这是我的兄弟三米。一直在舔Jenny的那只大狗狗也停下了动作，抬起一只爪子伸到了Jenny面前，郑重其事的自我介绍让Jenny也严肃了起来，他忙从地上爬起来，将自己长着白毛的小爪子搭在了Jared那只几乎和他头一样大的爪子上。  
你好，我叫Jenny，那是我哥哥丁丁。  
但是Jared接下来的话让Jenny全身都害羞得发烫。  
Jared说，你实在太可爱了。  
Jenny害羞之余有点惊讶，你，你真的觉得我可爱吗？我没有帅气的皮毛，脾气也很怪的，而且我还不怎么擅长……和狗……打交道……你不要舔我了可以吗好痒……  
我就是好喜欢你！Jared用两只爪子把Jenny抱在胸前继续舔舔舔，尾巴也在摇摇摇。  
那……那好吧。Jenny觉得自己全身都要烧熟了，半眯起眼睛晕晕地想，这样倒是也挺舒服的……  
喂，喂，大脚怪！  
看Jared舔Jenny毛看得正起劲的三米低下头，看到丁丁用圆圆的金绿色大眼睛瞪他，被扎伤的前腿滑稽地翘着。  
什么事？  
你，你为什么不舔我？  
……啊哈？  
算了。丁丁扭过头，支配着三条腿一瘸一瘸地要走开，三米忙轻柔地叼起他后颈的皮毛。  
我会照顾好你的，包括帮你舔毛。  
嗯，你最好这样。丁丁嘴硬地回了一句，薄薄的耳朵却热了起来。

你闻起来一股狗味儿，丁丁皱着鼻子抖抖胡须看着全身都湿漉漉的Jenny，憋笑憋出了腹肌。  
Jenny狠狠地瞪了他一眼，刚张嘴就打了个响亮的喷嚏。原本乖乖地蹲一边的Jared听到喷嚏声后像被打开了什么奇怪开关似的飞一般跑过来，把Jenny从窝里叼出来用一身厚厚长长的毛把他整个包住，只剩下个粉红色的鼻尖出气。  
丁丁充满期待地看了眼三米，三米头摇得像拨浪鼓。丁丁沮丧得连耳朵都耷拉了下来，三米歪着头看了他一会儿，叹了口气，摇着尾巴走了过去，舔了舔丁丁的耳朵。  
丁丁喉咙里发出满足的咕噜声。

——THE END


End file.
